Who He Is
by ac1106
Summary: Nobody knows who or what is Desmond Tiny, Darren, Mr. Crepsley and Vancha leads into this quest to know more about him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Cirque du Freak: The Saga of Darren Shan or any of its characters. They all belong to Darren Shan.

And thanks to my sister, Roze Hime-sama for editing this chapter. XD

* * *

Fraternal Souls Ch.1

I am Darren Shan. Desmond Tiny sent me to find out who he used to be when he was human.

Zap! I fell into a forest, what I saw was trees and rocks. Why the hell did

Mr. Tiny send me to the forest? Hmmm, it must be the future or the past, I thought.

" Let's see, if this was the future, it would be just a wasteland , this must be the past," I said to myself ," As I walked outside the forest and saw a stunning view, IT WAS MY HOMELAND !

Now, I was in town. I heard a familiar voice very far away from me, thanks to my vampiric ears, I could hear things far away. The voice was a friend's mothers , a leopard, which name was Steve !

"Charna's Guts ! I hate this guy! " I cursed silently.

Suddenly , I saw someone else, it was Tommy Jones, and Alan Morris, and... Holy, who was Mr. Tiny before he died ?

Now, I saw somebody spitting around, it was the vampire prince, Vancha Harst. I ran towards him and shouted, " Why are you here ?"

Oops, now everyone was staring at me and running away from me.

Vancha said, " Tiny said that you was going to find out who he was, so I asked to come and help you ," He said as he spat , " so he sent me here to accompany you," he said. " Now, check with whom first?"

" I think we should find some clues and check with them later, " I replied. So we set off to find a place to settle down and slept.

Later on in the day, someone woke me up, it was ! He said,

" We are now going to take Larten back to help you, Master Shan" I thought about those words for seconds since I haven't fully awakened yet.

"We are now going to take Larten back to help you, Master Shan," I muttered. "Larten ? Larten Crepsley ? Mr. Crepsley ? Creepy Crepsley ? Creepy Crawlies ? " I shouted in astonishment .

"Yes to all but 'Creepy Crawlies', Master Shan " He boomed.

Now Vancha and I were in vampire paradise in a special oxygen bubble because in the vampire paradise, there isn't any oxygen. We found Mr. Crepsley in a room chatting with his friend, Paris Skyle.

Mr. Crepsley saw me and whispered," Darren Shan?"

I replied, " Yes, we've came to find you to take you to help us on a quest to find out who he used to be,"

" OK, but you need to explain everything which happened after my death."

We've hit ground without being noticed by somebody else with Mr. Crepsley .

After explaining everything to Mr. Crepsley, He said , " If Desmond says this is the past, it also means that Hibernius isn't dead!"

Vancha said," Tiny..."

I said," You don't want your coffin back, do you?"

Vancha said," Can I have one too?"

" I'd like a hammock rather than a coffin," I said as Vancha spat to a bee that was bothering him.

"We're setting of to Cirque du Freak, Darren," Mr. Crepsley announced.

"I wonder if Evra has got Shancus or Lily ," I said to Mr. Crepsley when we arrived in the Cirque.

" I hope so, " he replied as we walked into Mr. Tall's van.

" Greetings, Larten and Brother," Mr. Tall boomed.

"BROTHER?" Mr. Crepsley screeched.

I said, " Peace, Larten,"

" You sound like Seba Nile," He said, " But, BROTHERS?"

" Easy, I am Desmond Tiny's son, Evanna is my half-sister and Hibernius is my half- brother." I explained to him as Vancha spat again, this time on one of Cormac Limbs' Statue, as he waved at Mr. Tall.

Mr. Tall said," Sorry, would you like a coffin? "

"Yes , please " Vancha said as he spotted in some grass on the pavement.

"That's very rude of you, spitting on the pavement here, Mr. Harst." Mr. Tall said.

"Darren !" Evra shouted, " I thought you set off to Vampire Mountain," He continued.

"Oh, I nearly forgotten, I'm from, the future, Mr. Crepsley was taken back to earth and Vancha wanted to accompany me, so ta-da! " I explained to Evra.

At night, I, Vancha and Mr. Crepsley went for human blood. We found a fat chubby man with a dog, what we worried about was the dog. Dogs were wolves which betrayed their own kind and relied on humans. They hated vampires because they knew we sucked human blood.

The dog had a wide snout, sharp ears, red eyes and an eager mouth, it was horrible ! It looked like a demon 's pet wolf. I looked at Mr. Crepsley and Vancha, and they both pointed at a stick, they meant to snap its neck straight away.

I signed as I walked towards the nearest twig to the dog as I discovered something in the man's hands... It was a crossbow!

I crept towards Mr. Crepsley and whispered, " It's a vampire hunter!"

" What did you say? A vampire hunter?" Mr. Crepsley said.

" Vancha hunter? They're not after me, are they?" Vancha said silently.

"Vampire hunter," I hissed.

"Who's up there on the tree?" the vampire hunter boomed. Mr. Crepsley held me

on his back as he started to flit. But Vancha was still there!

Boom! The crossbow fired rapidly as Vancha dodged in lightning speed. Now it was a matter of speed, not fact. We acted quickly and knocked the crossbow out of the vampire hunter's hands. He kicked me in my leg and in revenge, I drew my sword and cut his legs off. His dog barked as it ran and sunk its teeth into my flesh. I roared in pain as I slashed its head clean off and it went flying into a river nearby .

"Help! Vampires! They've cut my legs and my dog's head clean off!" The vampire hunter screeched in the darkness of the midnight. Police cars came and reporters came not long after we flitted away.

"What happened to that man? " A stupid reporter asked the police officer.

"So far that we know, his head was cut clean off by a vampaneeze."

"What do you think about vampanezes? I think it's just one of those silly tales of the idiotic vampires we need to examine and kill!"A vampire hunter screamed in front of the president of the United States.

"I think it's the vampires, too! The legends of our ancestors had no tales about vampanezes." Said an owner of a history museum.

"How could there be vampires? " asked a scientist.

"That's why we need to figure this out!" shouted the president.

" We need to act seriously! This case is dangerous, "The president said.

"The hunt will begin from NOW!" The army general called out.

When we saw the news on TV, we were not surprised.

"So, I think we need to move on to check with people," Mr. Crepsley said.

"Let's check with the vampaneeze lord-Steve Leonard first!" Vancha screeched with anger," He killed you!" He continued.

"Let's go then!" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Cirque du Freak: The Saga of Darren Shan or any of its characters. They all belong to Darren Shan.

And thanks to my sister, Roze Hime-sama for editing this chapter. XD

* * *

Who He Is Ch.2

When we reached Steve's house, there were cops and soldiers around us.

"Seize them, don't let a single one go without dying!" The army general commanded.

"Die, vampires," The soldiers cried.

"So here's the plan, we'll command the Ba-Shan's spiders to come from underground and kill the soldiers and we'll run away to a high mountain-"

Mr. Crepsley stopped," Do you still have any 'holy-water bombs'?" He asked.

"Um... Yes, what's your plan?" I asked.

"You'll have to throw one down and kill them." Mr. Crepsley replied.

"What? Those are very precious, besides you'll kill the Ba-Shan's spiders!" I screeched.

"We have no choice!" He said.

"OK, I'll do it." I replied.

"Then let's act!" He commanded.

We focused a long time to locate and control them. After 30 minutes, they sprang out from a sewer down from underground.

"Now!"Mr. Crepsley hollered.

I jumped onto his back as he flitted and we went to a nearby mountain not more than 300 meters away from our battle point. We acted swiftly, Vancha set a few shrunken traps on the nearby pavement, Mr. Crepsley killed some porcupines and threw their spikes at the soldiers who tried climbing the cliff as I threw the bomb and dropped a big rock down the cliff, trampling on the soldiers. The bomb hit surface and made a big hole in the earth surface.

"Nice!" I said to Mr. Crepsley as he clapped my back hard.

At this time, Vancha saw something, it was tanks and jet planes!

"Planes and tanks! Plates and bowls!" He hollered.

"Boom! A tank fired. Vancha was sent flying and before he landed, he caught a jet plane and climbed in. As he fought the driver, we set more traps on the pavement, of all kinds. I jumped off the mountain and landed on a tank, nails sunken into the tank as I broke the missile launcher and ran around. The tanks fired, reinforcements came. All the reinforcements were heavily armed- M16 and a reserve SAW, with heavy armor.

"Hop on! Darren" Vancha yelled as a scaredy-cat soldier fainted. I hopped on, the guns fired, the tanks fired, the jet (not our jet) fired. For a moment I thought I was dead.

I was in a bed made of straw. Mr. Crepsley on the left and Vancha on the left.

"Are you fine, Darren? You've broke your left arm and left collar bone.

"Where am I? "I asked.

" In an emergency bed in an emergency office in an emergency hotel, Tiny made one."

Vancha replied.

" I've broke my right ribs." He said.

" No you haven't ," said Mr. Crepsley, he was in a bad mood, I could feel that.

An image popped out in the air, it was from Mr. Tiny.

"Hello! Looks like you had some problems with fighting an army, you'll have to kill Steve Leonard to prevent the battle between Master Shan, Larten Crepsley and Harkat Mulds. You'll have to sneak into a room and kill him and his parents. But remember, you can't drink from Steve, he's a half-vampaneeze! Wish you guys luck and more recovery, Desmond Tiny.

"So, that's it? No additional information?" Asked Vancha, as he spitted at where the image popped out in the air, it landed at Mr. Crepsley's hand.

"VANCHA!" Mr. Crepsley roared as he wiped the blob on Vancha's ears.

"Hey! I didn't mean it!"

"Shut up, guys! " I said.

"Let's plan how to kill Steve! " Vancha said.

"We'll kill Steve in the morning and his parents at night. Darren and Vancha will go to kill Steve and I'll sleep. Then at night, we'll take care of his parents and we'll drink from them. Mr. Crepsley said.

At night, we went to Steve's house. We stepped in from the backyard and flitted to the rooms, took their parents, and flitted back. We cut their eyelids off and made sure they wouldn't run away when we drained them.

"Yum, this guy's blood has loads of protein in it! " I said as I drained Steve's mum.

She's blood was leaking from her wound, on the right shoulder.

" Why do you need to kill me?" She sobbed.

"Steve's a vampaneeze." I told her.

" He doesn't drink blood! " she screeched.

" The wounds on your left eye, that's what he made" I said.

" How about the wounds on my belly?" Steve's dad asked me.

" Every wound of yours." I replied.

"I'm sorry if he killed people." Mrs. Leonard said as Vancha snapped her neck.

I ignored her _kind _apologize and spoke to Mr. Crepsley

"Now we'll have to sleep." I said.

" Yes," Mr. Crepsley said.

The next morning, me and Vancha located Steve and sneaked up.

"So it's Darren and Creepy Crepsley, right ?" Steve asked.

"It's not Creepy Crepsley, its Vancha!

" Fine! Fight me then! " Steve called.

Vancha held me and flitted.

" Throw the bomb! " Vancha commanded.

" I left it in my jacket!" I said.

"Charna's Guts!" he cursed.

He flitted back and hit Steve in his dick. Steve roared and kicked.

I jumped off and slashed his hands off. He roared in pain and hit me with the butt of his elbow. I staggered around and stabbed him in his chest. He stumbled into a hole as I threw some porcupine spikes to fall with him. He died.

We found Harkat Mulds in the Cirque and let him eat Steve's remains. We went to our coffins and hammocks, and slept.

"Argggggggggg!" Roared Vancha, as I woke up I went to his coffin. Silently, I opened the door of his room, a stunning view shook me, and it was a vampire hunter! I drew my sword and slashed at him, he stumbled and I stabbed him again. He roared in pain and somebody stabbed me.

"Die vampire!"

I turned, and used a trick Mr. Crepsley taught me. I ran around the hunter and spat on him at every angle. He spun around and fired madly at me but missed every time I spat. Then when the arrow nearly hit me, I slammed the butt of my sword at him madly. He stumbled down the stairs and died.

"Phew!" I said to myself.

"Vancha!" Mr. Crepsley screeched.

"What happened to him?"

"A vampire hunter stabbed him in his chest and he fell into his coffin."

"Hibernius!" Mr. Crepsley called.

"Yes?"

"Prepare the first aid kit!" He said.

'' Darren! You're a right boy for a prince, bye!" Vancha whispered to us and died.

"Vancha!" We called.

"He's dead!" Mr. Crepsley said sadly.

"What's up?" Asked Evra Von, which was woken by our screams and Shancus, was still in his hammock.

"Vancha is dead." I replied.

"Dead?" He asked.

"Yes" said Mr. Crepsley.

"Too bad for you, Darren and Larten." Evra said to us.

"What's up?" asked Mr. Tall.

"Vancha's dead," I replied.

"'Lo boys!" a voice boomed.

Evra made the death touch's sign.

"Mr. Tiny, can you heal Vancha?" I asked.

"Darren! You're crazy!" Evra whispered.

"I don't care, he's my dad!" I said as he made the death touch's sign again.

"Nope, except if he's a little person of mine," He replied.

"Fine," I moaned, as I pictured Vancha spitting at him.

Suddenly, Vancha's body changed form and it moved! It (or him or her, read on)

It turned from his skin color to a dark grey color. Mr. Tiny clicked his fingers and Vancha woke up!

Mr. Tiny said, "You are name is Tarah Canvas. You are a servant of mine, you have to protect these two person-Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley, you'll have to wear this mask in order to breathe, if you don't put on your mask, you'll be dead in several hours. And one more thing, do you remember who you were?"

"I was Vancha Harst before, I died because a vampire hunter."

"It is very rare for knowing who he or she died before, and do you know where you used to be?" Mr. Tiny asked.

"I slept under a tree before I entered the Cirque de Freak." He answered.

"Cirque -du- Freak." I corrected.

"Whatever," Tarah said.

"Now, you'll have to pick your weapon, Tarah." Mr. Tiny said.

"I'll fight with my bare hands."

"You're not a vampire and your hands ain't strong enough!" I insisted.

"Any suggestions?" Asked Tarah.

"Ummmm, a-"

"Ah! My shrunken!" Tarah yelled.

"Your mask, you'll die without it." Mr. Tiny muttered.

"Oops! "He said as he wore his mask.

"'Aye, I nearly forgotten of that damn mask, thanks!" Said Tarah

"So! Having fun with your quest?" Mr. Tiny asked innocently.

"As far as I know, you're just playing with us as you did in the past, right?" I asked him back.

"How smart you are, Master Shan, you discovered it too late!" He said in amusement.

"You still haven't known that your father has been meddling with us a long time ago, Darren?" Asked Mr. Crepsley.

"Kind of."

"So, time to make my shrunken!" Tarah said in excitement.

"First, you'll have to help me collect some stones and stuff them into a pot." Tarah exclaimed to us like an expert.

"BOOM!" Something fired behind us, it was a human with beady eyes, a rifle in hand_ and a 'V' marked in his bald head!_

"A _vampet!_" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Cirque du Freak: The Saga of Darren Shan or any of its characters. They all belong to Darren Shan. And thanks to my sister, _Roze Hime-sama_ for editing this chapter. XD

Who He Was Ch.3

"Why the hell are you here?" Asked Mr. Crepsley as I drew my sword.

"I've came here to tell you that a vampire, probably _you,_ have killed our lord! We have to wait for another 100 years to find a new lord, this is a prophecy of Desmond Tiny, and I am Victor Jackson." The vampet explained.

"In the words by Gannen Harst, a possible vampaneeze to be our lord, he kindly begs you to cancel the War of the Scars please." He continued.

"We'll think about it, let me send a message to them telepathically." Mr. Crepsley said.

He concentrated and he said,"OK, it's sent. Paris said it was fine if you don't kill more than 200000000 humans in a year." He half laughed.

"NO!"He screeched and ran away.

"NO!"Tarah imitated and deliberately made his voice went to a high pitch.

It was morning by night so we slept. When I woke up, it was in the afternoon, so I went to play tricks on people in a mall. I ran towards a man with a bald head, blue shirt and green shorts, pulled his pants off and did a wedgie to him.

He yelped at me and I ran away, leaving him screaming around, leaving him unconscious.

Laughter filled up the mall and even a security pointed at him and screeched with laughter. Everyone was laughing, so I went away.

I watched cops arrive but I wasn't worried, it was before the killing spree of R.V (Reggie Veggie or Righteous Vampaneeze, whatever you call him)

The cops went in with a detector, just in case for mines or tunnels built and armed under the mall. Hey! _This_ is the fun part. I walked back to the mall and heard something. There was a conversation between a police and a mine-detector dude.

"There's a tunnel built under the city, please ask the police to do a search and remove the tunnels built, they may do harm." Said the mine-detector guy, he was called Henry Chase, I could read it from his tag, he was in a black suit and a top hat on his head, thanks to my vampire senses again.

"We can't remove those until we know if there is water in those or not." Said the officer, also in a black suit. Then Henry checked the green detector of his, using it like an X-ray.

"It's rusty in the tunnel and there is no water, just like the one with bones in the tunnel that vampire or some killer, what was his name again?" Henry asked.

"Murlough!" An audience screamed out loudly

That's when I went. It was night now. I told Mr. Crepsley about that and then went to hunt. We spotted a big fat man in a green T-shirt and a blue shorts.

I pointed at the fat man and told Mr. Crepsley, "Is this a right target?"

"Nah, there's a fat woman which is fatter and dumber than the man, she's called Annabeth."

"This is the plan, I'll distract her and you'll knock her out," I said.

"OK," He replied.

I snapped a twig and she turned away, stared at the tree and I leapt to another tree before she could remember my look Then Mr. Crepsley acted. The fat woman spun around, unconscious of my trick.

Then she asked in a trembling voice," Who-o's there?"

….

"Who's There!?" She asked again, steadier this time.

Then Mr. Crepsley reacted. He flitted down and knocked the fat woman with his breath.

He called, "Come down it's save now!"

I didn't go down because I saw her name tag, it wrote Annabeth _Shan_!

"No!" I screamed to Mr. Crepsley. "She might be my cousin's mother or something else!" I continued.

"Think hard, Darren. We've haven't drink from humans for several weeks, we can now be defeated by a vampire hunter! And you said that you won't drink from her?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

I thought hard, and then said, "You're right, I'll do it."

So we drank. It was almost in the morning when we went back to the Cirque. Several boys were spying at us; I ran to their backs and hissed chillingly, "Why the hell are you here, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

They tried to back away but I caught them.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

Then they pulled their faces off, not faces, actually masks! Under their masks were dark grey skin, big green eyes and sharp teeth, they were _little people!_

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"We are here to tell you one thing; our master has told you to find Lady Evanna, she will give you a dream about the future, but only Darren Shan can do this." Then they wore their masks and disappeared.

"WAIT!" I hollered, but it was too late, so we went to Mr. Tall's carven.

" 'Lo boys!" Mr. Tiny boomed.

"I will only tell you where to find your sister, Darren." Then he smirked.

"But only Darren himself can seek this quest with two little people of mine of his choice." He continued.

"Mr. Crepsley, what do you think?" I said.

"I say you'd better choose Tarah and Harkat, we can trust them."

"OK" I agreed.

"Tarah! Harkat! Come at once!" Mr. Tiny commanded.

After a minute, they finally arrived.

"Yes?" Harkat asked as he looked at me.

"You'll have to accompany Darren in order to know more about me. Mr. Crepsley will not help you." Mr. Tiny said.

"Darren!" Harkat said.

:Harkat!" I said.

"Everyone!" Tarah said

"Shut up!" Harkat and I said.

So he backed away and chatted with Mr. Crepsley.

"So! Time to find out where your sis is, Darren." Mr. Tiny said to me.

"Sutaria, Neivan, Trarnekan, randomize them and you'll get the right location." Mr. Tiny.

"Sutaria, "I said.

"Neivan," Tarah said.

"Tramekan and Harkat said.

At night, I tried the first word. If it wasn't reasonable, I put a cross next to the word. Sutaria X, Saturia X, Sitaura X, Siaturu X, Saturai X, Sautair X, Tusaria X, Tusarai X…..Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was still at night. I continued my randomizing.

Asaturi X, Atusria X, Atisrau X, Atirsau X, Austira X, Aus…Aus… "AUSTRIA!" I screamed to myself. Harkat came in.

He asked. "What…is going on?" He asked.

"Were setting off to Austria!" I shouted.

"Sutaria, Autrias, Austria!" I told him excitingly.

"What...Austria?!" Harkat stared at me in astonishment.

"Yes." I replied sweetly.

"Vanc-no. Tarah! Wake up!" Harkat called.

"Hmmmmmm? "Tarah mumbled.

"We're setting off to Austria after we find out which place in Austria we are going." I told him.

Then I continued for my randomizing.

"Neivan?" I said to myself. "There's no such word!"

Neivan X, Navain X, Niavan X…

"Hey! It's _Vienna!" _I screamed to myself.

Now for the last word, it should be the street name.

Tramekan X…...

"Arggh! I'm stupid!" I shouted. We didn't know the language they spoke, so how could we know the street name?

Then that was the hard part.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Cirque du Freak: The Saga of Darren Shan or any of its characters. They all belong to Darren Shan. And thanks to my sister, _Roze Hime-sama_ for editing this chapter. XD

At night, I decided to random the last word when we arrived Vienna.

I discussed with Mr. Crepsley, but he told me not to discuss with him, but Harkat & Tarah.

He was right. He wasn't on our mission now.

So I went to their vans. What I heard was deep, loud, snoring. They were asleep.

Their snoring were funny, deep, long sounds with a blowing sound at the end of a snore.

So I went for hunting. I tried calling Mr. Crepsley but he refused, saying that he couldn't assist me anymore, that it was the end of the purge and I was a full vampire now. I didn't believe him at first, but I found out I could flit! (This was coolio!) So I tried my new powers for half an hour till I found out that flitting was a hard work.

Soon I forget about hunting and it was daytime. I went out the room but it was hard walking through the rays, so I figured out how hard it was for walking at daytime for a vampire. Then I went back to my hammock and a thought popped out of my head. I tried the coffin in the corner, which was dusty now. It was years before I first used it. It was sort of comfortable in there. Soon Harkat came in with Tarah at his back. It was fun telling the skills I've learnt now that I was a full vampire. I flitted in front of them and ran to an apple tree, snapped a twig and brought it to them in less than two seconds.

"Vampire powers are hard to control, Darren." Tarah said as some more of his vampire memories came out from his brain.

"Ah, a vampire's life sure is fun and fun." Harkat said, trying to remember part of his memories.

"I wish you could be a vampire again, guys." Mr. Crepsley suddenly said.

"HEY!" we screeched together.

"Where did you come from, I thought you were sleeping." said Tarah.

"These are _un_predicted times." I mumbled.

"Hmmmmmm?" said Mr. Crepsley.

"Nothing." I replied swiftly.

"Guys, I'll try convincing my father to let Mr. Crepsley go." I said sternly.

"No, Darren. I'm not a part of this quest anymore, you're the ones who will be responsible for the quest." Replied Mr. Crepsley.

"But…" Tarah said.

"No buts!" interrupted Mr. Crepsley.

"I think you can't convince him, he's a powerful master of time, Darren." Harkat said.

"Mr. Crepsley, we need you!" I exclaimed.

"You once did, but not now." He said.

I thought for a while, and then agreed at last, it was in the afternoon by now.

At night, I went for hunting. I found a mother, but my target wasn't her. It was her children. I leapt into a nearby tree and followed them all the way down the street. They turned sharply into a corner. Then I saw them clearly: A green shirt and a yellowish pants for the mother, a red t-shirt and orange shorts. They wore funny white hats, marked with a V on the top. Then I thought, VAMPETS!

I decided to run away till somebody called my name, I spun around; it was the Righteous Vampaneeze-R.V! I tried to flit but he blocked my way.

"Why are you here? Darren Shan?" He asked.

"I…I... Sort of got lost and ran into this alley." I said stiffly.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He said.

"I went to a party." I lied.

"What are you?" I asked to try if he didn't trust that I was a vampire prince.

"A…A…"

"A vampire?" I faked a stupid expression.

"Well…sort of. I went into a vampire and he turned me into one. But vampires are wise creatures." He said.

Then a wicked thought ran though my brain, "Umm, I think that it is quite late, I'll meet you tomorrow at the town square. I'll bring my uncle."

Then I rushed back to the Cirque but couldn't find him, so I went hunting by myself. I found an easy target-a child. I spied at him until I confirmed that the child wasn't a dangerous target. I flitted to the back of the boy and burped. The boy fainted before he caught a glimpse of my battled face. He had a small and round face and was wearing a green shirt with blue strips. I dragged him around a corner and drank deeply. Then I left him at the place where I knocked him out, so nobody shall be suspicious. After settling him down, I returned back to the Cirque and soon, the powerful rays came again, piercing my eyes whenever I look at something during daytime. So I went to sleep in a coffin, just to figure out how it felt sleeping in a coffin for a full vampire. Then I was woken up by Harkat, looking at me to figure out what was going wrong. "Darren! Darren! Wake up, it is 9:00 already!" I shot up, "Hey! What's up! I'm a full vampire and I cannot stand the rays!" I roared as Harkat ran to draw down the curtains. I relaxed a bit and snatched the remote control for the air conditioner, then made it to 18 degrees Celsius. The air-con roared and I slept again…

When I woke up, it was night time. The hurting sun rays disappeared. The pain decreased so I walked to a nearby shop to get some money. First, I flitted in the shop and knocked him out. Then, I switched the open sign to the close one. After that, I drank then flitted back.

The next day, I wrapped myself in thick clothes and a mask, then wrote on a piece of paper DARREN SHAN THE VAMPIRE. I stuck it to my head then walked to the vans of the little people's van. "Welcome Darren!" Mr. Tiny's voice boomed with delight. "Harkat! Tarah! It's time to go!" I said loudly.

"Hi Darren!" said Harkat.

"Hi!" I replied.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah I'll pack my stuff first." Tarah Said.

"OK, I'll meet you guys at 9:30 later here." I said.

"OK." they replied.

"I took three extra clothes in case the rays were too powerful. I also took a bottle for storing blood that Mr. Crepsley gave me. Then I took a card holder to put a spare photo of me, dad, Annie and mom. I never forgot them. The photo was very old so I took it for photocopying. It was precious to me, I could just look at it and remember everything that happened when I was a kid. Then I started off to the van.

Lunch-GROSS! I ate nothing but a rotten piece of bread and some meat and orange I found from my backpack. Harkat ate raw meat from a rabbit and Tarah ate a piece of pork.

Then we started off to Austria and I bought a hamburger for my dinner and two pieces of beef for the little people. I flitted north to check if any vampaneeze was following. I returned to our hotel and dumped myself to the sofa, switched on the television and watched the news to check if something wrong about the town, etc. Then I took a bath and washed my clothes in the laundry. Then I took a good night sleep like a person. (Which I'm not)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Cirque du Freak: The Saga of Darren Shan or any of its characters. They all belong to Darren Shan. And thanks to my sister, _Roze Hime-sama_ for editing this chapter. XD

Who He Is Ch. 5

We were woken up by a voice, "Is this Darren Hortson?"

I asked "Who is it?"

"Please open the door!" the voice said.

I took a sword and put it by a corner cautiously as I walked forward, preparing for anything that would happen.

I opened the door; it was a woman with a hat. She explained, "There's a guy that wants to see Darren Shan, but there's no Darren Shan so I came for you."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Reggie Beggie." She replied.

"Veggie." I corrected her.

"He said that there was something urgent." She said.

"Harkat!" I shouted to the Little Person.

"Yes?" He said.

"I want you to dress yourself, wear your mask and assist me if a fight starts." I said.

"OK. I'll be ready in five minutes." He replied.

"And ask Tarah to be ready for an attack!" I added.

"OK."

I quickly dressed myself and told the lady to tell R.V to wait for a moment.

"Would you like some coffee or juice?" She asked.

"Umm, maybe three cans of coke, thanks." I replied.

"OK" She said as she packed the garbage outside the door of our room.

We went down carefully down the elevator and prepared for a fight with R.V.

"Darren Shan!" R.V roared.

"I don't want to fight, R.V." I said.

"Do you think that it would be so easy to defeat the vampaneeze?" He snickered.

"What do you want?" Harkat demanded.

"What are you!" he screamed.

"I, Harkat Mulds, am a Little Person which was Kurda Smalt. I am here to assist Darren Shan because we needed to go on a quest about"

"No need for explanations, Harkat." I noted.

"The truth is…I, Righteous Vampaneeze, am the Vampaneeze Lord now!" He roared.

"No, you're lying!" I shouted at him.

"It's true." He said as five vampaneeze dropped from the celling as the receptionist took off her hat and a 'V' was marked on her head.

"Play well!" R.V snickered.

"Fight!" I roared.

Chaos filled the hotel as the tourists screamed and ran out of the hotel. Cops arrived as several vampaneeze got rid of them.

A familiar voice shouted, "Darren!"

It was Evanna!

"Evanna!" I cried.

"Darren." she nodded.

"You came for us!" I said.

"Back up, guys. I'm going to teleport them to the Hall of death.

"OK." I said.

"Buzzzzzz….." The vampaneezes vanished into the thick air and I could imagine R.V screaming loudly in my ears.

"All clear." Evanna said.

I said to the little people, "You may leave me and go back in time. Then said to Evanna, "Why did you come for us?"

"You came for me, didn't you?''

"How did you know?"

"Mr. Tiny told me that you were on a quest to know more about dad, right?"

I nodded.

"I can just tell you that you are on two quests now."

"What?" I asked.

"Yes. One for your clan and the other for yourself." She said.

"Why me again?" I asked.

"The vampaneezes don't give up, don't they?"

"So that means that you're from the future also?"

"Yes." She answered.

"But still, why me?" I asked.

"_Darren, you are the Lord of Vampires."_

"There's no such thing like the Lord of Vampires." I said.

"There is, the Lord of vampires, unlike the Lord of Vampaneeze. The Lord of vampire fights for his clan, not himself. And the vampire princes have to obey you." She explained.

"But I don't want to be…."

"There's no turning around." She interrupted.

"I-"

"No more questions, it's time for me to go."

"Don't I have additional powers?" I asked.

"Ah, I almost forgot."

"Do I have to get an injection or something else?" I asked.

"No, you'll have to pass a test.

"What sort?" I asked.

"_You'll have to pass through the trails of deaths again, this time you'll have to pass through 10 trials. _"She said.

"And one more thing." She continued.

Several wolves appeared in front of me.

"Streak!" I yelled in excitement.

The wolf howled in delight.

"How about these two wolves?"

"This is Jack and that is Ethan." Evanna said.

"The others were injured in a fight so I figured out that they would be useless.

Then in a puff of smoke, she vanished into the thick and moist air…

I knew I had to save loads of energy for the trials so I decided not to flit to the vampire mountain. We packed up and left the hotel as something ran into the room. It was a dog. The dog bared its teeth and barked. Soon cops were surrounding us.

Jack and Ethan bared their teeth as Streak howled.

"Hands up, dogs down!" Shouted an officer from the hotel.

"Don't you figure out that they are wolves?" I snickered.

"Go Jack!" I shouted as the young wolf bit through the dog's flesh.

The officer ran and minutes after I felt two helicopters were landing on the rooftop.

"Run!" I told the wolves.

We ran through Vienna and soon arrived to a halt. One officer from a nearby police station blocked us from running.

"Wait!" The officer shouted.

I turned around as the wolves started yapping at the officer.

"Guys!" I shouted at the yapping wolves.

"Look at my fingers." The officer said.

I looked carefully. Deep scars from the finger points were the things that matter.

"Vampire or vampaneeze?" I asked, drawing a dagger from my pocket.

The 'officer' was Arrow!

"Arrow?" I asked carefully.

"It has been a long time, Darren Shan." Arrow said.

"Are you from the future also?" I asked.

"Yes, Gavner is also in the security room at the moment." The prince said.

"Gavner?" I asked.

"Yes." Arrow answered.

"He was brought back to life by Mr. Tiny and has been a good prince in your days." He said.

"This is Streak which you've probably met before and that is Jack and Ethan." I explained.

"I know them." Arrow said.

The wolves licked Arrow again.

"Hop onto the helicopter there, Darren." Gavner said to me as he walked out.

"Gavner!" I cried to my old friend.

"Darren!" Gavner shouted.

"Guys, let's get up to the helicopter first!" Arrow said as the three wolves wailed at me.

"Ok, ok." I said to the three wolves with innocent eyes.

Arrow started the engine as powerful rays shot at our skin again.

I asked, "Is there anything good for stopping these rays?" I asked half tempted to let the sun blow off my head.

"The best are cardboard, Darren." Gavner said as I put on a headphone.

I got a piece of cardboard and felt more relaxing.

I fell asleep a several hours later.

I was woken up by the buzzing sound of the helicopter's engine noise.

"Where are my headphones!" I shouted.

"They probably fell out the window when you were sleeping or dropped out to the garbage bin." Arrow said.

"We would land in 3 minutes, if you do not need a rest, we could continue to our flight!" Gavner shouted.

"No thanks! I am so tempted to take a rest and breathe some fresh air, not the smell of oil!" I laughed awkwardly.

We landed on flat grassland and I collapsed on the grass. It was paradise to me on the grass now and hell on the helicopter. The wolves snarled.

"Guys, I know you don't like this environment, but this is the best we can offer."

We went back to the helicopter after an hour and continued to our trip. I fell asleep for a moment then was woken by a flare, daytime. We landed at Vampire Mountain at noon and I chose a coffin to sleep in. I found Harkat and Tarah in the dining hall and I greeted the little people. The feeling was great when I returned to this place-home.

I visited the hall of princes and in the center was a throne bigger than the other thrones, which wrote: 'For our lost prince and new lord.'

LOL, I thought.

"Darren!" Mr. Crepsley called.

"Hi!" I hollered back.

We were both so tempted to shake off the other's head.

"Darren!" Seba Nile shouted at me.

"Seba!" I said in excitement, enthusiastic to meet other old friends and eager to meet new vampires.

"Darren, as you may have noticed, I have a throne of mine now." Seba said.

"Larten also has been a good leadership in these days." Arrow said from nowhere.

"You're a prince?" I asked Mr. Crepsley.

"Yes." He said brightly.

"I was a normal boy till I was became a vampire. Got you as an assistant and became a prince." He said.

"You were a normal boy until that evil Steve lured you into this nightmare, became a prince, went on a quest and soon will be the leader of our clan. Your success made me very satisfied, Darren." He continued.

"When will I take my trails?" I asked.

"What trials?" Arrow asked.

"Don't I have to take some trials to prove that I'm the best vampire to be the Lord of Vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to take a rest until then." Mr. Crepsley answered.

I went the showers and took a freezing cold bath, and then I felt so excited to become the leader of my clan. I took a good rest with Mr. Crepsley. Good old coffin, good old room and good old Vampire Mountain. I thought.

And that was just the beginning. The next day, I went to the Hall of Princes and answered thousands and millions of question. What was I doing, how I managed to have Streak, Jack and Ethan…


End file.
